St Valentine is for two
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: Para este punto me encontraba realmente aburrido. Había recibido varias rosas, pero las había rechazado todas “cordialmente” –como lo había pedido el Señor previamente-... y aún esperaba la oportunidad para entregar la mía... .::Hitachiincest::.


**St. Valentine is for two.**

by

Hakumi Shigatsu

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Para este punto me encontraba realmente aburrido. Había recibido varias rosas, pero las había rechazado todas "cordialmente" –como lo había pedido el Señor previamente-... y aún esperaba la oportunidad para entregar la mía...

**CONTEO DE PALABRAS:** 3.645

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yaoi, Twincest. No te gusta, no lo leas xD

******PAREJA:** HikaKao, Hitachiincest (HikaruxKaoru Hitachiin)

******COMENTS:** Fic de San Valentin!! =D nada mas ¬¬u x3 lean (y si, ya se que el summary es el primer párrafo x3 pero me gusta como queda) Ah, y van a encontrar a veces un par de renglones con tres puntitos suspensivos, hagan favor de prestarles atención xD están como para que se note que los chicos se toman su tiempo en reaccionar xD

* * *

Para este punto me encontraba realmente aburrido. Había recibido varias rosas, pero las había rechazado todas "cordialmente" –como lo había pedido el Señor previamente-... y aún esperaba la oportunidad para entregar la mía...

Oh, es cierto, mi nombre es Kaoru, Hitachiin Kaoru. Voy al instituto Ouran (para "ricos bastardos" según Haruhi), estudio, hago la tarea, soy un estudiante medianamente normal. Vivo con mis padres, tengo amigos y un hermano. Como dije, soy un chico bastante normal con una vida básicamente normal.

Excepto por una cosa.

Hace poco más de un año descubrí un par de cosas:

1- mi verdadera orientación sexual

2- que quiero a mi hermano más de lo que creía

3- que quien dijo la frase "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Ahora díganme, uniendo esas tres cosas ¿Qué resulta? Yo les diré:

Yo, Kaoru Hitachiin, estoy enamorado de mi hermano gemelo, Hikaru Hitachiin. Y lo estoy perdiendo.

Algo, o más bien alguien, lo esta alejando de mi lado. Fujioka Haruhi, ese es el nombre de la chica que me está quitando a mi hermano...

...

...

Suspiro. "Eso es mentira. Haruhi no ha hecho nada", me digo a mi mismo.

Y es cierto.

Es solo que mi hermano se fijó en ella, y se enamoró de ella. Y por más que me duela, se que lo mejor es dejarlo ir, porque así al menos él puede ser feliz. Porque no es correcto que dos hermanos se amen. Y porque estoy seguro de que él no me ama de la misma manera que yo...

Oh, si. Ante había hablado de unas rosas, y, a menos que sean de este instituto, dudo que me hallan entendido.

Para comenzar, les diré que en el Ouran hay varios clubes fundados por los estudiantes, uno de ellos es el Host Club, al cual yo asisto junto con mi hermano.

Además de nosotros se encuentran el presidente del club –o Señor, como le decimos Hikaru y yo-, Suou Tamaki; el vicepresidente –también conocido como el "Rey entre las sombras"-, Ootori Kyoya; Hani-sempai –Haninozuka Mitsukuni es su verdadero nombre, pero lo acortamos-; Mori-sempai – también lo acortamos, en realidad se llama Morinozuka Takashi, pero solo Hani le dice por su nombre- y Haruhi Fujioka –quien en realidad es una chica disfrazada de chico-. Si se preguntan que hace una chica en un club de hosts, es porque trabaja para nosotros para pagarnos una deuda.

Bien, ya me estoy desviando del tema. El caso es que el Señor quiso organizar una fiesta para San Valentín. Fue más o menos así...

--o--

_Cuando todo el club se encontraba preparándose para recibir a as clientas..._

_- ¡¡Ya se como podemos festejar San Valentín!!- anuncio Tamaki entrando de repente a la sala y asustando a los presentes._

_- Sempai ¿Qué tan necesario era hacer eso?- pregunto Haruhi en modo de queja por el susto que les había dado._

_- ¡Lo siento Haruhi! ¿Estas bien hija? ¿¿No te lastimaste verdad??- comenzó a hacer escándalo al ver que la chica casi se caía de la escalera en la que se había subido para colgar los adornos - ¡¡Mama!! ¡¡Llama a los médicos!! – pidió a gritos dirigiéndose a Kyoya, quien lo ignoraba y escribía en su libreta._

_- Ya, ya, sempai. Estoy bien, no me paso nada – explico Haruhi, intentando zafarse del "abrazo protector" de su "padre"._

_- ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas tu idea, Tama-chan? – intervino Hani, respaldado por un "si" de parte de Mori._

_Los ojos de Tamaki brillaron, mientras se ponía en pose heroica –sin soltar a Haruhi-_

_- ¡¡Haremos una fiesta de rosas!! – anuncio feliz, apretando a Haruhi (quien ya empezaba a quedarse sin aire)._

_- ¿Una que? – preguntaron los gemelos a coro, uniéndose a la conversación._

_- ¡¡¡Una fiesta de rosas!!! – volvió a anunciar con felicidad._

_Se escucho un 'ohhh~' maravillado salido de quien-sabe-donde._

_- ¿Y cual es la idea de esta...fiesta? – inquirió Kyoya sin dejar de escribir. Los demás miraban como Haruhi se iba poniendo azul._

_- S-sempai...me ahorca – y fue ignorada totalmente por el rubio, que empezó a hablar de su idea._

_- En esta fiesta, los invitados deben venir muy elegantes y con mascaras. Se le entregara una rosa a cada uno y antes de que termine la fiesta deberán entregársela a 'esa' persona especial para ellos. Entonces, si esa persona la acepta y le da su rosa, ¡¡es oficialmente una declaración de amor!! – explico todo alegre._

_- Sempai... – Haruhi estaba al borde de la inconciencia._

_- ¡¡Wahhhhhh!! ¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! – se disculpo el ojivioleta ante la castaña, que comenzaba a recuperar el color._

_- A mi me parece bien – hablo Kyoya – eso podría traernos muchas ganancias, sin mencionar que nuestra popularidad crecería..._

_- Yo creo que es una idea muy divertida ¿Ne, Takashi?_

_- Ah...si – contesto el moreno._

_- Hani-sempai tiene razón – opino Kaoru – será divertido, yo me apunto – dijo sonriente - ¿Tu que dices, Hikaru? – volteo a ver a su hermano._

_- Si tu vas, yo voy Kaoru – respondió abrazándolo por detrás. El menor se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrió._

_Todos miraron a la única chica._

_- Solo falta Haru-chan – dijo el pequeño rubio._

_- Yo...supongo que si será divertido – sonrió._

_- Entonces..._

_-Rugido de un motor de alta potencia y una risa aguda y estridente-_

_- ¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! – y de la nada el piso se elevo, dejando ver a Renge vestida de Cupido - ¡Es una gran idea! ¡Muy romántica y original, la apoyo totalmente! – dijo con su usual entusiasmo._

_- ¡Entonces esta decidido! – Tamaki saltaba de alegría - ¡Fiesta de rosas!_

--o--

Y así se decidió el evento. La fiesta era como un baile de salón antiguo, así que los hombres usábamos trajes más vistosos, no los normales, y las mujeres vestidos de colores claros, de esos largos y enormes que se ven en las princesas de Disney.

En la entrada del instituto habían varios jarrones con decenas de rosas rojas, blancas, amarillas, rosas y baby romantic (*). Claro que los del Host teníamos rosas distintas a las de todos los demás: la de Mori era violeta oscuro, la de Kyoya azul, la de Hikaru naranja y la mía celeste. El Señor, Haruhi y Hani-sempai eran usualmente representados por rosas normales (blanca, roja y rosa), así que Renge les asigno otros colores para la ocasión. Tamaki tenia una negra, porque a Renge le pareció que era enigmática y elegante, Haruhi una lila, porque era un color suave, tranquilo y femenino, y a Hani-sempai le toco una verde claro. Renge dijo que era el color de la esperanza y le iba bien, quien sabe ¿no?

... suspiro nuevamente ...

El caso es que, en el transcurso de la noche, muchas chicas me han regalado sus rosas, pero todas aceptaron muy bien el hecho de que yo se las regresara. Y también había visto que Hikaru había recibido muchas...pero tampoco las había aceptado. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, seguramente a Haruhi.

Y ya volvemos al principio, yo estoy aburrido aquí sentado en uno de los bancos del gran jardín. Hay música, luces, comida... y todo ambientado como un clásico baile de salón. Pero yo sigo inevitablemente aburrido.

- Uff... bueno, creo que al menos iré a tomar algo – digo, dirigiéndome a la mesa. Tomo un vaso y me dispongo a servirme algo de refresco pero... bueno, realmente ya no quiero tomar nada. Se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

Frente a mi tengo a Haruhi y Hikaru besándose... bueno, sus labios solo se están tocando, ellos no, y tienen los ojos muy abiertos... como de sorpresa... pero... pero aunque lo estoy viendo, y no veo que lo disfruten... mas allá de eso, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y siento como si algo en mi interiores destrozara hasta hacerse polvo.

Probablemente mi corazón.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ya no lo aguanto y corro. Corro lejos, sin dirección fija. Solo quiero alejarme de todo.

----- 0 -----

- "¡Mierda! ¡Kaoru!" – pienso mientras me despego del beso que Haruhi y yo nos dimos por error, y observo como mi hermano se aleja corriendo. Estoy seguro de que lo que vi en sus ojos eran lagrimas.

Unos pocos segundos después, Haruhi me jala la manga del traje. La miro, y me doy cuenta de que también lo vio. Y ella sabe todo lo que yo siento por el.

- No te quedes ahí, ve con el – me dice, dándome un pequeño empujón. Yo asiento, aun algo desorientado, y ella me sonríe empujándome más.

Y yo corro. Corro tras el dispuesto a decírselo todo.

----- 0 -----

Realmente no se como termine aquí, ni me interesa.

Estoy en uno de los balcones del segundo piso, al menos aquí puedo llorar tranquilo. Siento las lagrimas que me resbalan por las mejillas, y mis sollozos se escuchan mas en el silencio de los pasillos, ya que la puerta esta abierta.

Cuando miro hacia abajo puedo distinguir a Hani-sempai, con su traje verde claro y Usa-chan, que también esta vestido para la ocasión. A su lado esta Mori, vestido de azul oscuro, vigilante como siempre.

Mi vista viaja por la multitud, donde distingo a Kyoya-sempai, con su traje negro y su mascara plateada, siendo acosado por tres chicas vestidas de amarillo, naranja y rosa que le entregan sus rosas.

Naranja, como la rosa de Hikaru...

Y así es como mas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, y no las puedo parar.

...

Escucho pasos en el pasillo y me apresuro a cerrar la puerta, luego vuelvo a la barandilla y me apoyo en ella.

Veo al Señor, vestido de blanco y con su mascara roja a juego con la pajarita que suplanta la corbata faltante en su cuello, hablando con Renge-kun, vestida de un color azul-celeste, con el cabello recogido y su mascara plateada de adornos azules. Y también distingo a Haruhi, a quien Renge vistió de mujer. Tiene un vestido lila, como su rosa, y lleva guantes negros que hacen juego con su mascara. La mía ya me la quite hace rato, es de color naranja-ocre con adornos celestes... es la de Hikaru. El leva puesta la mía, que es igual pero de color celeste-aguamarina con los adornos en naranja. Las cambiamos porque dijo que quería llevar algo mío con el toda la noche.

Sonrío tristemente y lo busco con la mirada... y no lo encuentro.

En ese momento tocan la puerta de vidrio que da al balcón, ya que la cerré con traba. Y mes reprendo de lo que veo a través de la mascara que me acabo de poner.

----- 0 -----

Fue fácil encontrarlo, solo seguí los sollozos que resonaban en los pasillos y llegue al balcón. Pero Kaoru había cerrado la puerta, así que golpeo suavemente sobre el vidrio. El se voltea a verme, lleva puesta mi mascara, y yo llevo la suya. Le sonrió, pero el me ignora y vuelve su mirada al baile. Se que esta enojado, nunca le gusto verme besándome con chicas, y hasta odio a mis dos anteriores novias. Yo siempre le dije que eso era porque el nunca tuvo novia, y que por que no salía con alguna de todas las que se le declaraban. Entonces el me decía que esas chicas no le interesaban.

Vuelvo a tocar para que mire hacia donde estoy y, cuando lo hace, soplo sobre el vidrio y escribo:

'Lo siento'

Kaoru se acerca, sopla y escribe '¿Por qué te disculpas?'

Borro y vuelvo a soplar 'No quería hacerte llorar'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' escribe el

'Te conozco lo suficiente' le respondo

El mira hacia abajo y no vuelve a escribir nada. Yo golpeo suavemente el vidrio para atraer su atención y escribo:

'Fue un error, no quería besarla'

Y entonces vuelve a escribir

'¿En serio?'

Yo sonrío, es tan inocente.

'En serio' escribo. Veo que me sonríe un poco. Borro y vuelvo a poner '¿Me perdonas?'

Lo veo asentir, sonriendo a penas, y yo también sonrío, y vuelvo a escribir '¿Puedo pasar?'

Entonces suavemente destraba la puerta, se da la vuelta y se apoya de nuevo en la barandilla; su manera de decirme que si.

Ya es hora. Y así, decidido, empujo la puerta y camino hacia el.

----- 0 -----

Estoy apoyado en la barandilla del balcón. Un suave y fresco viento sopla y me revuelve el cabello, mientras escucho como se abre y cierra la puerta, y lo siento acercarse.

Entonces me abraza por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Suele hacer eso, pero igualmente me sonrojo, esta muy cerca.

Luego de un rato su mano toma la mía, y yo entrelazo nuestros dedos, oyendo su respiración en mi oído.

- Kaoru... – susurra en mi oído. Yo muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a entender que lo escucho. Se nota nervioso - ...hay algo...hay algo que quiero decirte... –**esta **nervioso, y eso hace que yo también lo este. Mi corazón comienza a latir rápido.

- ... ¿Qué es? – pregunto en un susurro, no quiero romper la tranquilidad. El hace más fuerte el agarre de nuestras manos.

- Seguramente dirás... que soy un enfermo... o que estoy loco... – comienza a hablar. Yo me estoy asustando, ¿Es que acaso es tan serio? –... te entenderé si me odias... – eso hace saltar mi corazón "Nunca podría", pienso.

El suspira. Yo me tenso.

- Pero... realmente tengo que decírtelo... – sigue susurrando en mi oído – Kaoru...

Y entonces, todo se detiene cuando Hikaru toma mi mano y pone su rosa en ella.

-...te amo.

...

...

...

No puedo reaccionar, así que callo por unos momentos. Solo puedo sentir mis mejillas ardiendo, mi corazón latiendo desbocado y las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

Eso hasta que Hikaru se separa de mi, alejándose unos pasos, dejando su rosa en mi mano.

Y ahí las lágrimas caen.

Meto la mano en mi saco y me acerco a Hikaru, que se tensa. Con una mano me quito la mascara y la arrojo al piso, con la otro –dentro del saco- tomo mi rosa, mientras me acerco a mi hermano hasta quedar pegados. Tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la mía, entre ellas esta la rosa celeste que el no puede ver, debe creer que es la suya.

- Hikaru...yo... – comienzo, mirándolo a los ojos. Nuestros rostros están muy cerca – y-yo... - me acerco mas, tomando la mascara y llevándola lentamente hacia arriba con la mano izquierda, en la cual tengo la rosa naranja. El la ve, sonrojándose y entendiendo cual es la que esta en su mano – y-yo también... – retiro la mascara de sus ojos, dejándola sobre su cabeza y sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda. La otra la separo de la de Hikaru, dejándole mi rosa - ...te amo.

Y entonces el me sonríe, y acorta nuestra distancia, uniendo nuestros labios.

Se siente tan bien, es algo que quiero hacer desde hace tanto tiempo...

Pongo mi mano libre en su cuello, el me toma de la cintura y pone su mano derecha suavemente en mi rostro, profundizando el beso.

Y me sorprendo un poco cuando siento su lengua rozando mi labio inferior, como si me pidiera permiso para algo que sabe que no le negare.

Abro mis labios un poco, dejando que pase su lengua. Se siente extraño...pero muy bien. Trato de seguirle el paso, se que el ha hecho esto antes, pero este es mi primer beso y no se como responderle. Y el parece entenderme, porque sus labios forman una sonrisa, aun presionados sobre los míos, y comienza a acariciar mi lengua con la suya. Como dije, se siente raro...pero bien.

De a poco comienzo a seguirlo, dejando que domine en el beso.

Nos separamos después de un rato, cuando necesitamos respirar. Un pequeño hilo de saliva une nuestras bocas, y el sonríe, cortándolo al relamerse los labios. Yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, dejando que su mascara caiga al piso.

Y es entonces cuando escuchamos aplausos y gritos, y nos damos cuenta que unos reflectores nos estén enfocando, y los otros miembros del Host aplauden en la puerta del balcón.

Y nosotros sonreímos, porque sabemos que nos apoyan.

--o--

Y aquí estamos, ambos recostados en la cama, abrazados, después de un día tan agradable y especial.

Siempre dormimos juntos, siempre lo hicimos. Pero ahora... ahora es diferente.

Lo miro y le sonrío.

- Aun no creo todo esto – me dice, sonriendo – se siente tan extraño...

- Lo se... – le digo, fascinado con la irrealidad de la situación, mientras lo abrazo mas fuerte, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Siento como su cabeza se inclina un poco, entonces muevo mi rostro para verlo, pero siento sus labios presionados contra los míos nuevamente. Y me dejo llevar.

Hikaru es quien corta el beso, y me sonríe. Yo también le sonrío.

- Deberíamos dormir... – le sugiero. Sosteniéndome con un brazo, estiro el otro para alcanzar el botón de la lámpara y apagarla.

Ya en la oscuridad, volvemos a besarnos. Antes de dormir, le doy una última mirada a la mesita de noche. Junto a la lámpara, en un pequeño jarrón de vidrio, descansan dos rosas: un naranja y una celeste.

Y debo decir que son las rosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

Y bien? que tal esta?

Les gusto?? GENIAL! =D

No les gusto? lo sabia xDu

Cada vez que lees un fic y no dejas review, Edward se vuelve un poquito mas bajo! u.u hazlo por Ed!! dejame un review =3

Hakumi_~*__~Shigatsu_


End file.
